Glee, Season One, Episode Fourteen Hello
by ILoveMyBooks
Summary: The Long Awaited Episode Fourteen is here! Quinn and Puck go there different ways but is it right and Finn and Rachel move away from each other and what about Mr S and Emma?
1. Chapter 1

**Glee, Season One, Episode Fourteen - Hello**

**Noah/Puck **

Noah Puckerman looked at Rachel Berry as she struggled to hold her many textbooks, feeling sorrow for her he walked over to her. "Berry, are you ok?" he said smiling with glee. Rachel's expression turned worse "Noah, you may think that everyone is speaking to you, were not were doing this for New Directions" in a tone of isolation. Noah sighed "Berry, wait I know I done wrong-"

"Done Wrong?" said Rachel holding the increasing weight of the textbooks "You had intercourse with Quinn while she was going with Finn, your having her baby and everything and you knew when we were dating.!" Rachel walked down the hallway, feeling pleased with herself she headed off to Maths, as she was about to enter her class Puck swung her about kissed her, leaving her textbooks scattered and her surprised. Pushing him away, she slapped him "If I wasn't so kind today, I would have you done for rape!" Noah smiled with relief, Rachel frowned. Knowing this was her last chance she remembered Taylor Swifts Song 'You Belong With Me' and started to sing.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me"

"I Love you Puck" Rachel Said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for no reviews, but thanks for the favourite stories. I know this chapter is short but they will get longer and when the weekend comes, I promise I will write an thousand word chapter on 'Emma and Will'. **

**Glee, Season One, Episode Fourteen – Hello**

**Chapter Two**

"**Quinn"**

Quinn held her tummy in fear, quivering she walked down the hallway. Fearing for her life, she left for the bathroom, people started at the huge baby bump and she ran even more. Slamming the bathroom door open she cried "Oh God, Why, Oh God!"

She looked at herself in the mirror and started to sing:

"I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa."

**I Know, very short but next chapter is over thousand words. **


End file.
